deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Kree
Kree is a raven and one of Jasmine's animal companions, along with Filli. He travelled with Jasmine, Lief and Barda during their quest to retrieve the gems of the Belt of Deltora, then later during their quest to find the pieces of the Pirran Pipe and finally during their quest to find and destroy the Four Sisters. During these quests Kree aided the companions many times, often flying ahead as a guide. Kree is also a ferocious fighter especially when defending Jasmine, he has proved this in several battles during the quests. Following Lief's coronation and the reestablishment of the Deltoran monarchy, Kree became a palace messenger bird. History Early life Jasmine found Kree when he was very young, flying away from the Lake of Tears after the sorceress Thaegan had eaten his family. Jasmine adopted him and took care of him and in return, he lived with and helped Jasmine. The Forests of Silence Lief and Barda were introduced to Kree after Jasmine saved them from the Wennbar. The Lake of Tears Kree played a large role when the three companions ventured into Thaegan's territory. After they defeated Gorl, Jasmine ordered Kree to fly back to the Forests of Silence. Kree hesitated, but Jasmine forced him to leave because Thaegan bothered her. Jasmine did not fear Thaegan herself but she feared what Thaegan would do with Kree if she captured him. Raven were Thaegan's favourite food and she would swallow them whole and alive. He returned to attack Jin and Jod when the companions were escaping from the monsters and remained with them from then on. During the battle with Thaegan, the companions could not harm the sorceress, but were saved when Kree came from the sky and dug his beak into Thaegan's unprotected finger from which she cast her magic. A drop of blood fell from the finger, killing the sorceress. City of the Rats Kree and Filli helped Lief,Barda and Jasmine escape from the net-trap set by the surviving children of Thaegan. Later, when the companions arrived in the city of Noradz, Kree waited outside the city for several days until they managed to escape with the help of Tira. He followed the cart in which the companions were hiding. Kree reunited with the companions at Tom's shop. The Shifting Sands Kree spotted the Ak-Baba that was heading towards the City of the Rats. Jasmine instructed Kree to take Filli and hide somewhere out of sight. The raven obeyed and hid Filli and himself somewhere across the stream. Ferdinand hired Kree to spin his wheel for the game "Beat the Bird," in exchange for one silver coin. However, Ferdinand attempted to keep Kree when he attracted lots of people to play the game. Kree responded by revealing to the crowd that Ferdinand was using a wooden pedal to manually stop the wheel and cheat them of their money. After the companions were captured by the Grey Guards, Kree followed them all the way from Rithmere until the cart stopped, somewhere near the Shifting Sands. Later, after Doom helped the companions to escape, they headed towards the Shifting Sands. While walking through the sands, a sand storm separated Lief from Barda and Jasmine. Kree found Lief and woke him before the sands completely covered his body. Dread Mountain On the journey to Dread Mountain the companions nearly ran out of water, luckily Kree spotted the Dreaming Spring in time. After drinking and filling their bottles, the companions settled down to sleep near the Dreaming Spring. Kree seemed to be troubled by something but still went to sleep instead of watching over the companions because of the dreaming water. When the companions prepared to fight Gellick, Filli, Kree and Prin stayed behind. The Maze of the Beast Kree and Filli left with Jasmine when she decided to seperate from Lief, Barda, and Dain so they would be less susceptible to Ol attacks. Later when the companions got captured by the pirates near the Maze of the Beast, Jasmine instructed Kree to wait outside their stronghold for them. The Valley of the Lost When the companions reached the Valley of the Lost, Jasmine sensed something was wrong with the place. Filli and Kree did not like the valley either so they stayed behind when the companions entered the valley. Return to Del After Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Doom escaped the palace of Del, they retreated to the Forge to plan their next move. Shortly after they arrived at the Forge, a pod of Grey Guards emerged and captured Barda, Jasmine and Doom. Lief was hiding in his room upstairs when this happened. Kree tried to attack the guards but was quickly incapacitated. The Grey Guards escorted Barda, Jasmine and Doom to the Place of Punishment. Lief knew that he was the last hope for all the people who were about to be killed. Together with Kree he sneaked inside the palace and succeeded in saving Deltora by putting on the Belt of Deltora. Cavern of The Fear Kree and Filli followed Jasmine to the sealed room in the palace. Jasmine ignored Kree's warnings and still entered the room. Later when Jasmine encountered Ranesh at the Forge, he persuaded her to look at a 'treasure' guarded by his friend. Jasmine, Kree, Filli and Ranesh went to the Del Pottery and there Kree inspected the place before Jasmine entered. She wanted to make sure that everything was safe. Eventually Kree informed her that the Pottery was really safe for her to enter. When Jasmine left the palace to travel to the Shadowlands, Kree, Filli and Glock went with her. After travelling for a long time through the Pirran Caverns, they encountered the Plumes who immediately captured them. The Plumes wanted to use Jasmine, Kree, Filli and Glock for an annual ritual called the Giving. This meant sacrificing living humans or Plumes to a beast called The Fear that lived close to Plume. Just before the Giving Lief and Barda arrived at Plume as prisoners and there it was decided that Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Kree and Glock would try to fight The Fear. During the fight Kree attacked the tentacles of The Fear multiple times. The Isle of Illusion After leaving Plume, Kree flew ahead of the companions to search for land. He returned shortly to inform Jasmine that he had spotted land. The companions landed on the island and quickly discovered the Grubs. They tried to return to their boat but the Grubs overwhelmed and incapacitated them by spraying their yellow mist. As the companions had been encapsulated by the Grubs, Kree quickly figured a way to free them. He freed Flash from her cage because he knew the spider would try to reach Fury who had been trapped in Barda's mud cone. Flash immediately went to Barda's cone and started to tear away the mud, fighting Grubs in the process. Kree presumably freed Jasmine after Flash started to distract the Grubs. Jasmine and Kree freed Lief from his cone and in turn they freed Barda from the mud coffin. As the companions paddled further through the underground sea, Aurons sneaked up on them. They struck down Kree as a warning with their spears and threw him inside the companions' boat. He suffered a minor injury and recovered quickly. The Shadowlands Kree was with the companions when they entered the Shadowlands. He helped them to free the slaves. Dragon's Nest In End Wood the companions drugged themselves because they ate from the Sleeper Tree. Barda and Jasmine swiftly went into a deep sleep while Lief managed to stay awake because he had eaten some of the skin of the Sleeper fruit. The Diamond also gave him strength. Kree and Filli alerted Lief that an Orchard Keeper was approaching and they tried to stop the bird but were unsuccessful. Lief threw a skull at the bird and as a result it began targeting him. Kree screeched so loud that Lindal managed to locate the companions before the Orchard Keeper could kill Lief, Barda or Jasmine. Shadowgate The companions stayed some time in Broome after they destroyed the Sister of the east. Ebony arrived with a message from Doom. He ordered them to travel hidden and only trust old friends. Doom also believed that Kree was drugged by someone the night he returned to Del. An unknown person must have put something in his drinking water because Kree did not remember anything from that day and the day after. When the companions wanted to leave Broome, the Ruby Dragon offered to fly them to the edge of Ruby territory. Happily the companions accepted the offer and so the dragon dropped them off at the edge of its territory. In that field Jasmine inspected Kree's head and found a tiny, deep wound. She figured that the orchard keeper must have inflicted the wound. At that moment, Otto of the Masked Ones appeared to look for the companions who unintentionally invaded the territory of the Masked Ones. Kree attacked Otto but stopped when he realised that the masked phantom was approaching. During their stay at the Masked Ones Fern was killed by the phantom when she searched the companions' belongings. After that the companions decided to leave the Masked Ones as soon as possible. Barda told Bess that they had to part ways and Lief and Jasmine agreed that they would follow Barda. Bess realised that if she secretly murdered Barda, Lief would have to stay with the Masked Ones. She showed the companions a magic act where she turned the table with a tap of her foot while reading the mind of a person. Kree watched the entire performance from a distance and listened carefully to Bess' words. Later Bess poured Barda some wine and Barda handed the puzzle box to Bess. He asked if she could try to open it. Lief and Jasmine had run off to join the crowd for some time. Kree was still watching everything from above. At some point the box fell from Bess' hands and Barda bent to pick it up. Lief watched in agony how in a split second Bess slipped some kind of poison in his wine. He tried to make his way to Barda and Bess but the crowd blocked his path. Screaming was useless as well because the crowd drowned the sound. A girl on stilts toppled and fell on a few jugglers, this attracted Barda and Bess' attention. They did not notice Lief waving and yelling. Kree flew to the ground from above but Lief only focused on getting to Barda. He could not get to him and saw how Barda raised his cup and drank from it. Bess and Barda finished drinking their cups while Lief finally reached them. At that point Bess started gasping for air and Lief realised that she had drunk the poison herself. He looked at Kree, once again perched on a low tree branch. Kree had turned the table with his beak and reversed the cups. During the revelation of the Masked Ones' secret, much confusion followed. The inner circle of the Masked Ones fought the former members who were disgusted by the secret and had turned against the Masked Ones. After Barda and Jasmine freed Lief from his adult mask, Barda and Kree went in pursuit of the Masked Ones to find the Belt of Deltora because it had been stolen. Barda was incapacitated by the Masked Ones and left somewhere near the road. Kree kept watch over him until Steven came across them and put Barda in his wagon. They made their way to Lief and Jasmine and planned to recover the stolen Belt. After the Belt of Deltora had been recovered the companions travelled to Shadowgate. When the companions where about to enter the castle, Jasmine instructed Kree to remain outside. Isle of the Dead Kree warned the companions when the emerald dragon ambushed them in amethyst territory. Later when Lief laid washed up on shore, Kree was also the first to spot him. The Sister of the South The companions and Veritas all commemorated Doran at his grave before they started their journey to Tora. Kree had left hours earlier to deliver a message to Zeean, requesting the Torans to use their magic in order to give the companions a speedy journey to Tora. Anatomy Kree is a raven with black feathers and orange-yellow beak and claws, as well as a pair of orange-yellow eyes with dark pupils. Personality Kree is very intelligent and often rescues and assists the companions during their adventures. When Lief, Barda and Jasmine were captured by the Grubs, Kree released Flash and used her to distract the Grubs. Kree knew that Flash would try to free Fury from the clay because he had observed that the spiders only wanted to fight each other. He is incredibly loyal to Jasmine, slightly less so to Lief and Barda and very close with Filli. When travelling Kree always pays attention to their surroundings and alerts them to danger, or if help is near. During the stay with the Masked Ones, Kree saw that Bess slipped poison in Barda's cup. Before this he had perceived that Bess used a pedal to spin the table. He waited for the right moment and then used the pedal to spin the table and reverse the cups of Barda and Bess. Kree was also not above showboating, as he puffed out his chest when praised for killing the sorceress Thaegan. Kree has a reputation of being the best messenger bird of the palace. In The Sister of the South he shared a fish with another messenger bird that was also trained by Jasmine known as Ebony, which may reveal some affection. Abilities As a raven, Kree has fantastic eye sight, which, combined with his ability to fly, often allows him to spot dangers long before even Jasmine could. His intelligence and status as an animal, allowed him to out-think many opponents, such as Ferdinand and Bess. Kree also possessed commendable stamina, as he was able to fly to Dread Mountain to deliver a letter to the Dread Gnomes and return to Del within a few days. Kree is also a capable and effective fighter, noted in the books for repeatedly attacking monsters with his sharp beak. He manages to inflict deep wounds that would bleed as seen in The Lake of Tears when he stabbed Thaegan. Relationships Jasmine Jasmine had discovered and rescued both Filli and Kree respectively at a very young age. Jasmine's parents had been taken away from her at a very young age, when Grey Guards had found their home in the Forests. Having lost her parents, Filli and Kree became like a new family to her. After Gorl was defeated, Anna's spirit appeared and told Jasmine to go with Lief and Barda. Jasmine, Filli and Kree joined Lief and Barda. They all became part of a makeshift family. Filli Filli and Kree are often busy with one another. Kree looks after Filli as seen in the City of the Rats when the Ak-Baba appeared. Relatives Appearances Trivia * The official illustration of Kree made by Marc McBride seems to depict a bird that looks more like a blackbird than a raven, although Kree is described as being a raven in the books. Real world ravens do not have orange or yellow beaks and eyes. This may simply have been a mistake by Marc McBride or ravens in the world of Deltora may or can have orange beaks and eyes. References See also * Jasmine * Filli Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Fauna Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of images